Baker Street Wiki:Requests for adminship/Archive
This is an archive page. Please do not add or remove information. = 2014 = April Fruipit : :I, Fruipit, would like to request admin rights. While I have only been on this wiki for a short while, I have a lot of experience with wikis in general, and am a very proactive member. I want to help build this wiki to be absolutely fantastic, however I feel as though I would be more helpful if I had the additional rights. If adminship is not possible at this stage, would being granted rollback rights be at all possible? The current admins are not on often, and I feel as though a constant presence might be beneficial. :Thank you for your time. 03:37, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Oppose #Oppose. Whilst I welcome Fruipit's contributions to this wiki and I hope they'll stick around, I simply think it's too soon for them to be given admin rights. I'd want to see a prolonged period of positive edits and also possibly a bit more of them adding content to the wiki (creating a few new pages or adding substantial content to existing ones). Again I hope they'll stick around and continue contributing. Perhaps make the admin request again in a few months time? When it comes to rollback rights I'm quite happy to grant that if there is agreement from the rest of the community. I try to make a brief check for vandalism every day, but obviously I can't be around all the time. It might be useful to have one or two extra people with rollback rights. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::That's what I expected, and it doesn't mean I won't stick around; I said I want to help and I mean it. You'll be seeing a lot more from me, and perhaps in these coming months I will be deserving of it. It isn't possible to be on every minute of every day, but I'll definitely prove to you in the coming months that I can—and will be—an active contributor. Thanks for your comments, though :) 10:21, May 2, 2014 (UTC) June Fruipit Okay, after being here for almost two months, I know I'm really getting a feel for this wiki and how it works. There were a few incidents at first, but I know I have learned from them, and continue to learn. Part of the reason for me asking for admin rights again is because of the inactivity of three of the four other admins, and the knowledge that a single active admin cannot handle an entire wiki. Another part is because I feel like the work I do can be better augmented with the abilities that admin rights would grant me. Aside from formatting a significant number of pages here (and I will get to the other ones soon), I have also created a few templates to aid in the wiki, and have begun work with rewriting pages. You can see a list . Once again, if admin rights aren't on the table right now, I would like to ask for rollback rights instead, if the community deem it appropriate. For the same reason as last time, I just feel like that presence would not be detrimental to the wiki. Thanks for your time! 12:03, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Support #Why you support this user ... (Usersignature) Oppose #I don't see the need of having a new admin at the moment. There are not even ten active contributors here in the wiki. We, ourselves, "argue" with one another often and AO is good enough to be the moderator and somewhat of a peacemaker. --Sherrinford (talk) 04:47, June 10, 2014 (UTC) #I have to agree with Sherrinford, the need for another active admin would be pretty redundant at the moment, as we are still a relatively small community. Also, eligibility for administrator shouldn't be based on editcount, but rather on actual contributions to the wiki. A large majority of your edits are minor formatting changes to articles made using a bot program. While these edits aren't detrimental to the wiki or anything, they aren't really expanding the wiki either. What I like to see is users who make actual contributions—adding onto previously made articles or creating new ones—not users who make a ton of minuscule and superfluous edits. --Nxtstep101 (talk) 18:41, June 10, 2014 (UTC) #Oppose. Looking at the edit conflicts between Fruipit and other users, I don't think this user has the skills necessary to engage with users that they disagree with on certain editing issues. I also agree with the points Nxtstep has made. It's a really small community, so we don't need another admin at the moment. ~Obi (Talk) 06:24, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Comments = 2015 = April Jiskran I'd like to nominate Jiskran for admin rights. He's active on this wiki, and while this community is fairly small, there are times where admin rights could be useful for him. He can also make a great admin here as he is also co-admins with me on one wiki. 22:21, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I have moved this nomination to the archive, due to Jiskran turning it down. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Support #Support. Why you support this user ... (Usersignature) #Support. (Usersignature) Oppose #Oppose. Why you oppose this user ... (Usersignature) #Oppose. (Usersignature) Category:Site administration